Jealous
by Warrior168
Summary: Gail x Holly. I really love the song from Nina Girado called I ran with the idea and started writing. { Thank you for taking the time to read :) }


This is set after S5E07, after Gail hears from Holly's own mouth she is seeing someone. (This storyline I'm writing doesn't follow the rest of the episodes in Season 5)

I really love the song from Nina Girado called Jealous….so I ran with the idea and started writing.

I do not own the song or any characters from Rookie Blue.

{Pre-warning: English is not my first language (at least this is the excuse I'm using). Apologies for my inability to string 2 sentences together. This is my first ever fanfic. I wrote this because I felt really guilty reading other brilliant #Golly fans and their fanfics and I feel I wasn't contributing. Writing 1 fanfic is better than none…rite? My One Shot. Here it goes….}

—

It's been a long day, why can't everyday just go by without something being wrong? Yeh, being a police officer means when you get called out to a crime scene, something bad must have happened.

"There are 3 bodies in the house, forensics are on their way" Dov said.

"GREAT! That would most likely mean that Holly will be at the crime scene." Gail thought to herself. Gail is still upset after Holly told her she is seeing someone. Well, jealous to be honest. Gail knew she stuffed up big time. Threw away the most wonderful person she's ever met. She admitted it, hoping it'll bring Holly back to her….but no, Holly turned around and walked away and who could blame her? Whilst the image of Holly turning around and walking away from her replays over and over in her head, the forensic team arrives.

"Gail, don't just stand there. Make yourself useful and clear the crowd gathering around the house, we don't want them to contaminate any evidence." Traci said, snapping Gail back into the harsh world of reality.

Gail looked around to see where Holly is, hoping to avoid her at all cost. Because seeing her just brings the words of "I'm seeing someone" into her head, and this just makes her heart shatter into a million pieces. But Holly isn't here….WHAT? Why isn't Holly here?

"Hey Michael, is Holly sick or something? Shouldn't she be here?" Gail asked the other forensic pathologist who everyone knows is not as good as Holly. Hell, everyone don't even understand why he still have a job, his reputation for being careless is well known in the industry.

"Oh, she asked for a few days off. And why are you asking me? You're her girlfriend, you should know better than me" Michael shoots Gail a questioning look.

Obviously Holly haven't told her fellow colleagues yet about their break up, even though it's been 5 months since Gail walked out of the Penny on Holly.

"Mind you, she was looking a bit down for a while, but the last 2 weeks, she seemed to slowly have a smile back on her face" Michael added as he pulled on the blue surgical gloves and walked towards the house.

So Holly must've started seeing this "someone" for almost 2 weeks, Gail thought to herself. If only 2 weeks ago, she had the courage to tell Holly how wonderful she is, and of course….answer her calls, maybe that someone would still be Gail. Gail kicks herself in the shins. "Awwww" she screams out. Gail knows that by kicking herself in the shins, it's a way for her to punish herself for being an idiot.

"What the hell was that?" Traci turned around and looked confused at Gail. "Are you alright? You seem pretty distance today, like you're in your own little world."

"Yeh, I'm just thinking how stupid I am. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." Gail kicks herself in the other shin whilst calling herself stupid several times again. "Why do I have to ruin things? Why do my doubts turn me into a child? Why do I have to let it get to this stage? WHY?" Gail is almost in tears as she spits out her emotions.

"Ummm Gail, I don't know what is going on….but you have to put your emotions aside now. We have work to do. We'll talk about this after work….OK?" Traci said with a concerned look on her face. "Actually, we're almost done, why don't you go back to the station first and the other guys can wrap up the loose ends here?"

Gail turns around and pulls out the squad car keys from her pocket. "Thanks Trace" as she stepped inside the vehicle. Being back at the station would be much better than being at the crime scene.

The shift ended 4 hours after Gail got back to the station. She was in the locker room changing into her day clothes when Traci walked in. "Meet you at the Penny and we can talk about what that emotional outburst was earlier today?" Traci asks Gail.

"No, I don't feel like talking, nor going to the Penny. I just want to spend some time alone by myself….gather my thoughts" Gail said as she slammed her locker shut. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night Trace" and Gail walks off.

"Call me if you need anything" Traci yells from the locker room. Gail just waves her arm in the air for acknowledgement.

—

Gail didn't want to go to the Penny, at least not in the mood she was in. She knew everyone would be asking her what is wrong, has it got something to do with Holly or what can they do to help. Or they would just ask her to talk with Holly. Gail didn't need reminders of how she stuffed up big time, nor do she need sympathy. She just want to be alone and think of ways to get Holly back.

One thing she know for sure is she needs some alcohol in her system. She walked 5 blocks down from the station and a girl shoved an advertisement flyer into her face. Usually she takes the flyer in one hand and throws it out in the next rubbish bin she can find. But this flyer captured her attention. ["The Lagoon" Grand Opening - 50% off all alcohol - TONIGHT ONLY]. 'The Lagoon? What kind of a bar name is that? Is this the place where people are suppose to go and drown their sorrows?" Gail thought to herself. But it didn't take her long to find herself in front of the address as listed on the flyer.

The Lagoon was pretty full and Gail had to squeeze her way through to get to the bar. She ordered her bourbon and gulped it all down in one go. The burn in her throat was hardly gone when she signalled for another. Whilst she was waiting for the second drink to arrive, she could hear a familiar voice near her. Gail looked around. About three seats down in the bar area, she sees Holly. HOLLY. Gosh she look amazing. Gail took a minute and finally worked up the courage to get up and talk to Holly. But just as she was about to step away from the spot she was occupying at the bar, she saw a brunette with short hair and low cut V top walk up behind Holly and wrap her hands around Holly's waist.

Gail could feel her blood beginning to boil due to her jealousy. Her second drink arrives and once again, she gulped it down. She quickly signalled for another and yells at the bartender "Make it a double." Gail sits there observing Holly and this brunette. Is this the "someone" Holly was seeing? Gail already made up in her mind she hates this brunette. Why would anyone walk around showing off their "personal assets" with a very noticeable tattoo of "Look" on the right boob and "Here" on her left boob? The brunette placed a kiss on Holly's cheek and Gail can see a smile appear on Holly's face.

Just as Gail sits in her seat stewing over how this brunette managed to win Holly's heart, she hears the music being played in the bar turned from techno dance music to a slow love song. Oh gosh, nooooooo. Even the music at the bar knows how she feels. The song they are playing is called "Jealous", a song sang by Nina Girado. Gail remembers the song well, and it's killing her when she remembers every word from the song summing up her current state of jealousy and it feels like a million knives are cutting her heart apart.

She sits and listens to the song….with every word…a dagger slowly stabbing into her heart.

_[Jealous of the girl who caught your eye]_

_[One of my darker days]_

Yeah, totally jealous of this stupid brunette who Holly have her eyes fixed on, definitely not a good day.

_[When you looked at her where was I?]_

_[Shoulda been in her place]_

Where was I? Well, that one is easy to answer…Gail was the one who was stupid and pushed Holly away. Not hard to figure out why she wasn't the one Holly is looking at.

_[Here I am]_

_[All alone imagining what might have been]_

_[What could have been]_

_[If I had been there]_

If only she had been at Holly's side, it would be Gail's hand around Holly's waist, and the kiss on the cheek would be from Gail, not this stupid brunette with terrible boob tattoos.

_[Jealous of the one whose arms are around you]_

_[If she's keeping you satisfied]_

Jealous, jealous, jealous….Gail thought to herself. Her arms are wrapped around Holly. Gail just want to walk up and rip her arms off….that is what will keep Gail satisfied.

_[Jealous of the one who finally found you]_

_[Made your sun and your stars collide]_

_[La la la la la la la]_

_[She's a very very lucky girl]_

_[La la la la la la la]_

Gail is holding back the urge to punch the bitch in the face, cos she knows this "lucky girl" will only be able to see stars afterwards, especially when Gail releases her rage with her fist. But she used every ounce of self-control she have left. Gail downs the glass of bourbon places in front of her and signalled again for another double.

_[Jealous of the one who won your heart]_

_[They say it's a perfect match]_

Gail thought to herself…. if anyone dares to say they are a perfect match, they too will get a black eye as she is still hoping she is the only one that exists in Holly's heart. Gail waves to the bartender to grab their attention. "5 Doubles now, it's taking too long." She yells.

_[She's gonna get to be where you are]_

_[And I don't get better than that]_

_[She'll say you're fine]_

_[Whisper words I wish were mine]_

_[And they might have been]_

_[If I had been there]_

Gail is now drunk, she have down all her drinks a bit too fast in this jealous state of mind. The bartender walks over and advised Gail that she's had enough for the night when she signalled again for more drinks. Gail rolled her eyes and threw some money on the counter before slowly getting up to start leaving. She can't listen to the rest of the song whilst watching Holly with the "Look Here" tattoo boob bitch. As she got up stumbling towards the exit, she slurred out loud without knowing it "Only I can whisper in her ear, only I can be by her side, I should be the lucky girl besides Holly."

Holly turned around when she hears her name. A voice she knows so well and she sees a very drunk Gail who can hardly walk crashing into people as she heads for the exit. Holly broke the embrace from the brunette and follows Gail who have already stumbled out the door.

Once outside, Holly looked around to see which direction Gail has gone. "WOW, how can she disappear so fast in her state?" Holly thought to herself, until she hears some loud mumbling in the back alley.

"I'm going to put up a good fight, I'm going to treat you right from now on, I'll be waiting…waiting for you when you dump that bitch so I can fight for us again" Gail yells at an innocent dog in the back alley.

Holly lets out a giggle. Gail can be so cute when she is drunk. Even a dog doesn't escape the wrath coming from Gail's mouth. Holly sees Gail lean against the wall and started to slide down to a sitting position. Then she sees Gail started sobbing into her knees.

"What did I do? That should be me…the lucky girl." Gail sobbed. Holly's heart broke at the sight of Gail being so miserable. She walked up and sat beside Gail. Gail felt a presence next to her, but she was too drunk to even put up any sort of a fight in case this person wants to rob her. Gail just emptied out her pocket and with her head still in her knees said "Take it all and leave me alone".

"Gail" Holly said in a tone that she knows comforts her.

Gail looked up. She couldn't believe it. Holly was right next to her. Gail wiped away her tears. "Shouldn't you be with LOOK HERE? I bet she and her twins are missing her girlfriend." Gail managed to spit out.

Holly looked amused. "WHAT? She isn't my girlfriend. In fact, that is Michael's girlfriend. I'm just hanging out with her whilst Michael is finishing up those reports of the 3 bodies. Wait….are you….are you JEALOUS?" Holly questioned Gail with a smirk.

"Well, you said you were seeing "someone", and she seemed too over friendly not to be your girlfriend." Gail slurred out. "And Michael said you were miserable for a while, then about 2 weeks ago, you had a smile back….so I assumed it was her that was….you know….your "someone".

"I was with someone, but that didn't last…it ended 2 weeks ago" Holly said whilst lifting Gail's face up and looking into her eyes. "I knew 2 weeks ago that I can NEVER experience the feeling that I have when I'm with you with anyone else. And for the last 2 weeks, every time I think of you…a smile seems to automatically appear on my face" Holly said looking deeply into Gail's eyes.

"But Michael said you took a few days leave. I thought you want to spend time with your new "someone" I don't know what came over me. When you said you were with someone, I became jealous. When I saw a girl next to you, I became jealous. When I saw the look you gave LOOK HERE, I became jealous. I can't control myself….I know I brought all this onto myself…but I…."

Gail was cut off when Holly lean in and kissed Gail on her lips. "This is the trick I usually use when Holly just can't stop rambling" Gail thought to herself. Not that she minds, cos anyway to get Holly back she'll take it. Holly began to deepen her kiss. Gail was the first one to pull away from the kiss, she didn't want to pull away, but she was pretty much out of breath.

"What does this mean? Does this mean you forgive me for being that brat? Does this mean we can start over?" Gail asked, unsure if she can take the answer Holly is about to dish out.

"You want to know why I took a few days of leave? Cos I know you have 2 days off coming up. I thought it was a good way we can work out our difference and start over again, spend some time together. I miss you Gail. And I want to be with you and only you." Holly said as she look lovingly into Gail's eyes.

This time, it's Gail who pulls Holly in for a passionate kiss. This kiss is not to shut Holly up, this kiss is to let Holly know how much Gail misses their lips being together.

"Oh gosh, get a room" some stranger yelled into the alley way. This broke Gail and Holly's kiss.

"Come on, we should go home" Holly said as she stood up. Holly extended her hand out and pulls Gail up off the ground. They started to walk back out towards the main street when Gail all of a sudden stopped. She turned around and ran back to the spot they were previously and picked up the items still on the floor from when she emptied out her pocket. She quickly put all the items back into her pocket and jogged back towards Holly, reaching out for Holly's hand and entwining their fingers together.

"La la la la la la la…. I'm a very very lucky girl" Gail sings with a smitten smile on her face as they walks in the direction of Holly's car.

—END—

FYI…here is the whole song lyrics

Nina Girado - Jealous

Jealous of the girl who caught your eye

One of my darker days

When you looked at her where was I?

Shoulda been in her place

Here I am

All alone imagining what might have been

What could have been

If I had been there

[Chorus:]

Jealous of the one whose arms are around you

If she's keeping you satisfied

Jealous of the one who finally found you

Made your sun and your stars collide

La la la la la la la

She's a very very lucky girl

La la la la la la la

Jealous of the one who won your heart

They say it's a perfect match

She's gonna get to be where you are

And I don't get better than that

She'll say you're fine

Whisper words I wish were mine

And they might have been

If I had been there

[Repeat Chorus]

You know I'd fight the good fight

If I thought I'd change your mind

But if she makes you happy

I would leave that dream behind

Man, she better treat you right

And give you everything

Cause at the moment she doesn't

I'll be waiting in the wings

[Repeat Chorus]

La la la la la la la

She's a very very lucky girl

—


End file.
